MR presentation systems have been and are being developed that provide for an MR (mixed reality) display by superimposing a virtual object on a real world background. Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention that is an example of such an MR presentation system (see FIG. 12). FIG. 12 is a drawing illustrating an example of the conventional MR game system.
In the MR game system described in Patent Literature 1, as shown in FIG. 12, an AR (augmented reality) game device 104 synthesizes a subjective viewpoint image from a real-world image captured in the real world by an HMD (head mounted display) 107 worn by a player 101 and an image of a virtual object 102 as viewed from a viewpoint of the player 101 (i.e., a “subjective viewpoint”) and displays the synthesized subjective viewpoint image using the HMD 107. The AR game device 104 also synthesizes an objective viewpoint image from an objective viewpoint real-world image captured by an objective viewpoint imaging camera 103 and an image of the virtual object 102 as viewed by a non-player, third person (i.e., an “objective viewpoint”) and displays the synthesized objective viewpoint image on a display device 106 for viewing by the third person (spectator).
The invention is hence capable of generating MR game images as viewed from the subjective viewpoint of the player 101 and also generating panoramic MR game images as viewed from the spectator's viewpoint (objective viewpoint) or MR game images as viewed from a viewpoint desired by the spectator.